Lost
by waiting4ubeth.bo
Summary: Based on the end of Season 3. The Five-0 task force had to collect Kono and Adam back to their protection before a threat apprehended them - But on the flight home back to Hawaii, will they survive the mysterious plane crash onto a rainforest island - full of poisonous snakes, dangerous animals and a new hostile force? - Steve whump, Chin whump, general team whump.
1. Chapter 1 - Wake up

"Everyone hold on! It's going down!" A woman called in the back of Steve's mind to then hearing the crunching of metals and smell of fumes as the rustling of trees engulfed him.

He woke up suddenly panting and stared at the roof of a collapsing, small, private jet. He sat up slowly, wincing at the violent pain coming from his right shoulder and fore arm. He knew from the pain that he'd broke his fore arm but as he reached for his shoulder, he felt the sharp metal which had found its way into him. He cried out as he pulled the metal out from him, choking on his gasps for clean air. The pain was overwhelming as he finally released the metal which clawed him. Catching his breath, he looked over to the seat next to him only to find a bloodied partner of his. "Danny!" Steve called before wincing again. Checking around he saw four other bodies, bloodied and battered, maybe even dead? "Chin! Kono! Adam!" He tried desperately to catch the attention of one of his friends before peering to the final body. 'Dead...' he claimed in his mind seeing the stab wound through the woman's chest.

He held his right arm close, working through the pain as he struggled to undo his seat belt to move. "Danny. Hey Danno! Rise and shine." McGarrett told his best friend as he tried for a pulse. His heart stopped until he felt the gentle pump from his pulse. Sighing with relief, he tapped and held his friends face, avoiding the slightly worrying cut above his right eye. "Come on Danno." He ordered before seeing the slight flutter appear.

Danny opened his eyes slowly and stared as Steve as his winced with a pain coming from his left leg. "Steve?" he looked back up to his partner who was full of concern and yet relief.  
"Yeah Danno, just rest still for a moment okay? I'm going to go check on everyone else." The ex-SEAL explained as he stood.

As Steve turned, Danny had already began to fight the jammed seatbelt he was buckled down by though the tight, sour pain in his leg was distracting him and making him crumble. Williams looked to where Steve was heading only to see Kono and Adam's hidden faces collapsed next to each other and the back of Chin's head in front of them. Fear flooded him when his memories caught up to him. The plane, it crashed. He then jumped to look out the smashed window only to discover the blood stained seat next to him where his partner had been sitting. In horror, Danny looked slowly back to Steve who was now by Adam, trying to grasp both his and Kono's attention. He saw the drenched shoulder. Staring he knew he had to move and help his friend out but his damned leg! It was causing such severe pain but at least he wasn't bleeding like his Super SEAL partner. Danny frowned as he pulled hard at his caught buckle. The more he pulled the more he felt it loosening.

As Danno freed himself, Steve awoke Adam who's condition looked best. "Hey Adam, you okay?" McGarrett hoped as he easily clicked his seatbelt undone. Something felt uneasy suddenly, but Steve chose to ignore it.

Adam nodded as he looked at the injured man "What happened?" He asked in shock. "The plane crashed... listen, Kono, try to wake her up but avoid her right wrist and left knee as much as possible, the injuries there look worst." He explained gesturing to his rookie friend.  
Adam stared breathless at his battered girlfriend. "Alright, yeah, I'll wake her." He nodded a few times as concern took over his face. Adam then faced Kono who was asleep by her, her breathing good but not completely normal. He cupped her face with warm, large hands and begged her to open her eyes. "Come on Kono, it's time to get up."

McGarrett knelt by Chin only to discover him already partially awake. "Come on Chin, wake up." He ordered with worry melting his voice. He tapped his face gently and scanned his body. 'There is a nasty cut in his lower leg but nothing to threaten his life. He has a slight concussion, as could Danny but nothing seems to bad.' Steve thought to himself.

Chin groaned as he woke up to the overcoming pain that filled his leg and his pounding head didn't help. He opened his eyes, awake. "Hey there McGarrett." He said tiredly. Steve had undone his seatbelt and offered him a hand, which Chin gratefully accepted, and got up.

The uneasiness from earlier seemed to come back heavier as he felt a sudden unsteadiness come from the plane. "Everyone stay still." McGarrett ordered. Chin did as he was told, as did Adam and a tired Kono. Williams looked to McGarrett confused but obeyed the order.

Slowly, McGarrett looked out the nearest smashed window and the horror he assumed was true. They were caught up high in dying branches, thick and thin. "We need to get out of the plane." He announced "We'll need to climb." McGarrett used a broken metal pole to break the lock on the plane door. Wind flew into the plane immediately, blowing everyone back slightly.

"And how do you expect us to do that, Super SEAL?!" Danny called angrily as he yanked at the seatbelt and got himself out, shooting himself up at an angle. "If you hadn't noticed, we're all pretty banged up! Even you!"

Steve glared as he looked at how far the climb would be. Danny had a point, the climb down would be hard for him despite his training. There were too many trees to use a parachute without getting caught in the air. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as a grin appeared on his serious face. Danny jumped with slight fear as he saw the smirk "Oh no no no no no. What - why are you pulling that face Steven? You come up with another one of your sinister plans?!" Danny yelled angered.

Steve smiled "Maybe... but I don't see another option." 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fall

"Okay Adam, just walk across slowly." Steve guided them as Adam and Kono stepped onto a thick branch as he held tightly onto a thick vine and she held tightly onto him. "That's it - keep going!" He directed further, Chin and Danny were a bit further down the plane to try and keep it balanced.

Adam continued with Kono by his side until finally they met the trunk of the tree. "Okay Steve, now what was it?" He asked with his heart racing, a pistol in his pocket, a medical kit in her hand.

"Kono hold onto him from behind, tight!" They followed his instructions and she gripped tightly onto Adam's back. "Now use the vine and jump down the trunk. Step on branches and make sure that the vine's secure." He explained before Adam gave a nod and held the vine with a strong grip as he prepared to jump.

"Okay Kono, ready?" Adam smiled to his beauty as he waddled slightly, readying his feet. Kono gave her worrying reply and before they knew it, they were flying down the tree, loosening then tightening his grip to slide down the vine. He hopped onto thick branches for balance and to catch their breathes and before they knew it, their sore bodies had reached the bottom, safely in a clean open space. Adam reached for the pistol and gave two quick shots.

"They did it." Steve smirked to his disbelieving partner and satisfied cousin.

"You're lucky they didn't fall!" Danny screamed, echoing throughout the forest.

Steve arched a smile before calling to Chin. "Do you think you can do the same?" Steve looked to Chin's freshly bandaged leg "It must hurt..." Steve questioned concerned not bothering to hide it.

Chin smiled for his ease. "Don't worry Commander, I may take more time, but I can do it." He explained as McGarrett sighed with worry as to whether he should let Chin go, but there wasn't another way.

"Okay, just don't fall." Steve smirked as Chin smiled just before he held onto his selected thick vine and made his way to the trunk. "Danno?" The ex-SEAL looked back and saw his partner tapping his foot impatiently. Steve rolled his eyes and didn't bother with why because he knew as soon as he saw him the lecture would begin.

"Really McGarrett? A man with a bad leg!? You're letting him do this extreme!?" Danny begun as he threatened to move (stomp) to Steven's face when suddenly the plane began to tip.

"Danny get down here NOW!" Steve ordered as he grabbed onto a thick vine nearby. Danny ran limping and held onto the vine Steve had offered out. Danny leapt out the plane just before it fell and

missed.

He began to fall beside the plane but it wasn't long before his Commander had reached out and successfully captured Danny's hand. Steve roared in pain as his broken bone cracked further and the blood from his shoulder seeped through his bandage. The veins on his forehead were shown as his eyes were popping from his skull from the impossible amount of effort.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut as he lift Danny closer to the vine. His body was on fire and nausea was building in his twisted stomach. His head was pounding from his pain tolerance being broken double time.

Danny hung reaching desperately for the vine which swung weakly in large circles. He was terrified. He nearly fell to his death but instead he sent torturous pain throughout his closest friend's body. A pain that didn't compare. He couldn't look at his partner's face, he knew that it would just hurt him. Instead the vine was his target.

Just before he could touch it, he felt the soft drips of crimson touch is forehead. His eyes widened with horror looking up at his heated, struggling to catch his breath, full of agony friend who just saved his life. Hopelessly trying to refocus, the fear ate him again. It froze his body just before the vine was in his grasp! Mentally slapping himself, he grabbed the vine tight and allowed Steve to relax his arm. Another cry came from McGarrett's mouth as he bent the worsened arm back to his chest. It took him a minute but he was only just beginning to get his breath back.

"Steve? You okay?" Danny asked out to him terrified for him.

After a moment of heart wrenching silence, Steve spoke "Fine, Danny... But... this vine won't hold both out weights." Steve had explained. By the time the plane had fallen and crashed, slightly ablaze and they had pulled themselves together, they were already in the sight of Kono and the others but were too preoccupied to notice.

"There aren't any others in sight." Danny said looking around.

"Okay..." McGarrett was short on breath as he spoke though he tried to make it less obvious. "We'll have to... be quick then... Get it.. Closer... to the trunk first..." He struggled as he began to swing the vine to the trunk. Danny joined in and in soft moments they were by the trunk and were slowly branch-hopping their way down

before snap!

They were nearly on the ground when the vine gave in. Steve and Danny fell down the few feet left, bruising their bodies and heads, causing Danny's minor concussion to take over and knock him out while Steve's face lay hidden in roots too big to be underground. Lights out. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Together Again

Danny studied the lying man's body as Kono bandaged head. "Kono... stop on me... Steve... he's worse." his plead was heard but only slightly ignored.

"Danny, don't worry. I've taken care of Steve's worse wound already. Your head needs to be taken care of." She explains as stained alcohol pads and wipes were scrambled around her.

"But Kono, his head, there's a bad cut on it..." He tried to explain before his vision blurred out again. "You have to... make sure... he's okay..." He drifted back into unconsciousness only to be woken up a few minutes later with Kono ordering him to do so. His head was killing him! It was like it was being hammered time and time again and the stress in his leg hadn't changed, it was like his muscle was being ripped to shreds, but that didn't matter...

After a short while, Steve awoke with his arm re-bandaged and the bleeding at a incomplete halt. His vision still blurry and his head slamming against his skull, he looked around squinting from the sun rays pressing through. Kono and Danny were hovering by him "Hey Sleeping Beauty, 'bout time you woke up." Danny looked worse than before, his head was bandaged to keep any sort of infection from his worsened wound, he was pale and looked like he was about to throw up - probably from the concussion.

"Shut up Danno." Steve smirked waking up completely "You okay? You look awful." he commented looking up at his partner with tired eyes.

"Hah! That's rich coming from the guy who nearly got himself killed! - Again!" Danny glared but couldn't help his crooked smile stick on his face. Kono smiled with relief as she helped her boss up from the ground.

Steve looked to Kono who offered to help him up, which he gladly accepted. "Nice to see you awake boss." She smiled genuinely as her eyes scanned the area around them quickly. The ex-SEAL couldn't help but wince at the shooting pains coming from his right arm.

"Don't worry," Danny smirked handing over some thick twigs and tape "Got you covered Super SEAL." Danny couldn't help but show the guilt and hurt in his eyes as he smiled kindly. It was his fault that his partner and best friend is suffering even more now just because he couldn't catch himself! Useless! His head sunk slightly, looking down to the wet grass below him as the shame of his uselessness overcame him.

Suddenly, his left bicep was gripped with a firm hand. Danny's head shot up only to see McGarrett staring into his eyes wanting his focus completely on him. "It's not your fault, Danny." Steve, probably using his Super SEAL abilities, somehow knew that Williams blamed himself for his arm's further stress, Steve continued "I will always catch my teammates, I'd sacrifice everything for them." his face was serious but kept kind.

Danny smirked "Obviously you would! Mighty Super SEAL to the rescue again!" He paced slightly as he ranted about Steve's heroic antics, frowning as he did.

Steve smile soon dropped "Where's Chin and Adam?" McGarrett questioned seeing Kono look around.

"They went to go and try to find shelter." She explained "I stayed here with you and Danny, who woke up not too long ago."

Steve accepted their decision but couldn't help but worry. In the back of his pounding mind he heard voices echo and slowly approach. "Hey. Hey! Steve! Snap out of it!" he heard his partner yell. Catching his breath he looked to Williams, blinking a few times. "They ya are."

Danny watched Steve carefully as he cleared his throat "This place, I've been here before. There're poisonous spiders, snakes, large and dangerous animals..." Steve hushed everyone hearing rustles come from the bushes on the opposite side of the opening. The rustling became more and more violent as 2 figures approached. Steve had his trusty gun ready and aiming only to sigh with relief at the sign of it being Chin and a slightly grazed Adam.

They rushed over to their standing team, a smile on Adam's face and relief on Chin's. "Nice to see you two up." Chin said cheerfully as Adam took Kono and held her close. He rested his head on hers calming themselves.

"Yeah, you two okay?" The Commander questioned, worried seeing the grazing on Adam's cheek and mud drenching his clothes.

Chin nodded "There is a mud slide not too far from here, not a happy surprise." Steve still wasn't 100% convinced.

Adam smirked "I'm fine, Sir." and kissed Kono's forehead. He had a shock to say the least when he slid down the soft, wet mud which now stained his already ruined suit.

Steve sighed just as Danny stepped forward "Now that we've regrouped, how about a plan, eh Dora the Explorer?" He smirked at McGarrett who glared at him back. Their little way of communicating only made the children's character funnier to the others surrounding them. Kono and Chin couldn't hold back their quiet giggles while Adam held back his chuckle completely, letting out a small 'pfft' before laughing with a smile silently.

Steve sighed, slightly amused at his team's attempt of silence. His face became serious as he stared at the plane "Has anyone checked to see if the pilot was alive?" when suddenly the three fell silent. "What?" McGarrett asked confused.

"His body was missing..." Kono began "But there wasn't any blood..." she confessed. Suddenly, Steve held his head and scrunched up his face as a few memories shot back to his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Memory Trail

The ride was carefree, they had nearly completed their mission of getting their beloved Rookie and Adam back to the island to be protected by the best team they could find. The plane was quiet and relaxing. Danno chilled beside McGarrett on a phone call to his daughter Grace, it made McGarrett smile when Grace told her father she wanted to say 'Hi' to her 'Uncle Steve'.

"Hey Gracie!" Steve chuckled down the line as Danny rolled his eyes, not being able to hold back the smile that his best friend and daughter got along so well.

"Hey Uncle Steve!" She giggled "Are you taking care of Danno for me?" She had a high pitched voice full of glee as she spoke to the Super SEAL.

"Yup! He'll come back in better shape than when we left! - Speaking of coming back, how about me and you have a surfing lesson again? The last one was very fun!" He chuckled as Gracie agreed to his request and told him that it had to be very, very sunny when they did.

Saying their goodbyes, Steve gave the phone back to Danny who welcomed the line back with a "Hey Monkey!" and continued their conversation. Steve chuckled as he looked round to the happy couple, cuddling close to each other, sharing a soft kiss. He moved his head forward slightly, seeing Chin speak to the flight attendant, a woman with perfectly blonde hair and rouged lips.

Everything was fine.

After about 20 minutes of a calm flight, turbulence suddenly began. It wasn't anything to worry about at the time, so no one really took notice of it, even McGarrett. It stopped shortly after before it violently jumped the plane. "What the hell?" Danny asked aloud.

The Woman burst through the door and told everyone to buckle their seatbelts and brace themselves. All of them did as they were told but before the Flight Attendant could make it to her seat, an explosion struck on the right wing, right near where McGarrett was sat. His eyes were bursting out of his skull as the Pilot burst through the doors, kicking the woman down and jumping from the plane with most of the parachutes in his arms. The one strapped onto the pilot's back unleashed itself a few feet away. The plane shot past him as fear engulfed McGarrett's body. He ordered for everyone to brace for impact as they faced the island coming closer and closer until...

_H-F-0_

"Boss? You okay?" Kono asked resting her hand on his good shoulder, looking up at him worried, as did the other members.

"Yes, fine. Just thinking..." He took a breath to calm himself "Do any of you remember what happened on the plane ride? How we crashed?" McGarrett stared at them.

"Well besides you telling my daughter you would take her surfing in those shark invested waters!" Danny complained in one breath "Then no... it's sort of a blank."

The team fell silent as the Commander began to explain the crash "From what I can recall, an explosive was attached to the right Wing of the plane. I suspect the pilot was behind it since he was already on his way out with most of the parachutes when it happened." He glared around the forest, not trusting their surroundings.

A whistle and "Super SEAL" comment was hushed as Steve readied his gun. Everyone else followed McGarrett's lead, trusting his instincts.

"We need to get to cover, it's far too dangerous being in the open like this on an island so deadly." Slowly studying the area, he faced them once again only to see a wild Jaguar ready to pounce behind them all. "RUN!" Steve ordered them as they all shot their heads round, moving away in slow motion, as the Jaguar leapt forwards only to meet 1 of 2 bullets shot by McGarrett.

The team all ran, holding only 1 medical kit and 5 weapons. The Jaguar shook off the bullet's vibrations and charged to it's meal ignoring the pain.

Meanwhile Danny, Kono and Chin were struggling themselves with their injured legs. They were slower than McGarrett had hoped, knowing how fast the beasts could run. He was only glad he was able to stop some of that speed... McGarrett fell behind everyone and egged them to hurry up

As Chin took lead to guide them all to the shelter Chin and Adam had discovered, Steve stopped a little before the mud slide "Steve! Stop trying to be the hero! Come on!" Danny called back realising his Commander had stopped.

"You guys go on ahead! I've got a plan!" McGarrett called out hearing the monster getting nearer.

"Dammit Steven, no wa-"

"MOVE, and that's an Order Williams!" McGarrett cried back at the top of his lungs. Danny completely shocked at the ferocious and serious tone his partner had produced and by the fact he used such a formal name, he want ahead, feeling the guilt sweep over him.

They all went out of sight and the Jaguar was in his. Steve shot at it, just missing it as it began to charge. He ran ahead and 'slipped'. He slid down the mud slide part ways before grabbing onto a handful of weak vines. The Jaguar wasn't so lucky and tumbled violently down the muddy hill before crashing into hard, dirty rocks and leaves. Without time to spare, Steve quickly swung the vine toward the lifted ground beside the mud slide and landed on his good side.

Sighing with relief, he caught his breath. His whole body ached but he wasn't hurt enough to let something like that stop him. He pushed himself up using his good arm and held his right arm close to him, his now shattered bone killing him. He sighed taking the tape from his pocket and taping large, bare twigs around his arm for support. He winced at the pain when the contact of the wood pressed onto him. He took a breath before taping it. Sweat had broke from holding back his painful cries as he wrapped it tight enough to hold firmly. He then got to his tired feet, wobbled, then began to make his was up the steep hill.

Each step under the traitorous heat was like being in hell. Fires blazing hotter as he climbed up the uneasy mountain. He had to stop several times to catch his breath but he made it to the top quicker than it seemed. Keeping his right arm to his body, he jogged following the footsteps that his team had made.

Or were they? 


	5. Chapter 5 - Regroup

It had been 8 minutes since Steve decided to follow the trail and as Steve followed the footsteps, now walking, he saw that the trail had led him to a much more hidden part of the island. It was crowded by trees and bushes, the trail was becoming much harder to follow from the leaves and bark which covered the floor. He felt uneasy as he continued.

The other four had backtracked and slowly, guarding themselves with their weapons, approached the mud slide to see to their relief the Jaguar still under a few green leaves with a crimson pool beneath it. "So if the Jaguar didn't eat him," Danny commented with relief but panic in his voice "Where has Steve got to?" and as if on queue, Steve burst through the bushes with horror smeared all over his face as he stared back into the distant forest with his gun pointed. "Steve!" Danny called before approaching him.

McGarrett snapped his body as he turned to face Danno in shock as he had the gun pointed at his head. "Danno?" McGarrett questioned amazed only to see the fear on the other other four's faces.

"Woah! Eh, point that thing down!" Williams yelped surprised "What's wrong?"

"Run, we need to hide." His voice had calmed but was still racing as he spoke.

"Run? Run from what?" Danny argued but knew something was bothering his 'Fearless Leader' only to see the cut on McGarrett's left upper arm. It was deep but not as bad as his other shoulder. It was oozing out very slowly but wasn't stopping anytime soon. "Your arm? What happened?" Danny asked approaching to feel it only to have his hand brushed away.

"I'll tell you if we all get out of sight - " A gunshot was heard in the distance, echoing throughout the forest. The team all gasped quietly, jumping from the sudden noise. "Now, quick. Let's go!" McGarrett ordered before pulling Danny along as his team followed him.  
Now following the correct footsteps, they made their way to a small cave hole. It was on the side of a grey-brown cliff, hidden behind dusty plants which hardly moved and long grass what could slice you. Kono easily crawled through the hole, followed by Adam who had to force himself through slightly, then Danny who had a smaller physic, Chin who took a minute to drag himself in to finally McGarrett who was a large man, in both width and length. With only one good arm, he lopsidedly dragged his way through the tight gap, holding back a few cries of pain as his shattered bone nudged the cold, wet grounds of the dark, cold, wet cave.

They all stayed in silence as they heard the yelling and footsteps of the unknown humans pass, everyone stared at Steve who had collapsed against the wall of the cave and sat tiredly (but awake) on the damp floor.

"Boss!" Kono called as she went to check his injuries. Adam held a large torch up for her and the spotlight was directed on McGarrett's bleeding arms. The right had worsened and was bleeding again, quiet heavily and his left had been sliced open from something - perhaps the Jaguar?

"What happened?" Chin questioned as Danny knelt down beside him worried out of his mind - dammit McGarrett!

"I stopped the Jaguar and tried to find you all... by following your tracks." He winced at Kono's pull on his arm as she bandaged it. He was speaking through his breathes, he was exhausted and shaking slightly. "I followed a group of tracks which I thought were yours... into the forest... where I saw a... a uh... campsite..." his mind was fuzzy, he could barely remember his name, let alone the tail of how he was injured.

"A campsite?" Adam thought aloud. "Why would there be a campsite on this island? Isn't it abandoned?" he stared at Steve as did everyone else hoping they'd find their answers at his lips. They all relied on him to be there, to guide them, especially in this sort of situation. They all wanted him to be the Hero and save them when right now saving himself was all he needed but refused.

'I will always catch my teammates... I will sacrifices everything for them...'

That quote, that promise he made to Danno played in his mind as he snapped himself back into reality. "Right... Yeah, this is supposed to be an abandoned island due to its dangerous habitat." his voice was weak and shaky but he forced it through and spoke as clearly as he could.

"Apparently, some goons didn't catch that memo." Danny commented frowning at Steve's shoulder but before he could ask Steve stared intensely at Danny.

"Not just some, just under 40 from what I could see. It looked like they were planning an invasion... They kind of looked like pirates to be hone-" Steve choked on his words and ended up coughing countless times. The coughing shook his injured arms, causing violent pains, and shot through his stomach which had only built up the nausea over time. His head was pounding, he felt like large metal pins were being stuffed down his ears and stabbing his brain as the same hammer as before slammed against his head, over and over.

After the coughing had stopped, he opened his eyes only to see Kono and Danny hovering especially close as the rest of his team stared worried above him. He had no time for this damn pain, he needed to protect them! His family... "It's fine... I'm okay." He said pushing himself straight again. His head was pounding still, just as hard, but at least his arms had calmed down.

"No you're not fine, you're exhausted and bleeding a lot." Danny told him full of concern "Because your Super SEAL big head of yours told us all to leave you behind!" Steve glared but before he could retaliate Danno continued "How'd you get that cut, huh? Was it an animal? One of them" He referred to the pirates "attack you? A knife? Gun? What - What? Tell me, please explain this one to me, huh?" Danny asked all his questions in one breath but it only sent McGarrett's brain into a massive whirlpool.

After a moment to regain himself, he began to explain. "Well, when I saw their campsite... I stayed hidden and began to study it, to try and see what we were up against."

Danno frowned with annoyance and worry and began another rampage of questions and lectures "Why when you realised that they were there and we weren't, why didn't you come back to us? Why did you 'study' them? Your SEAL instincts kick in and made you stay put?!" Danny raised his voice a bit too loud for himself when he felt a surge of dizziness overcome him. He wobbled and caught his breath as he stared down at the frowning Commander.

"It was going fine until one of them snuck up behind me." 


	6. Chapter 6 - The Campsite

Steve stared through the gaps of the trees as he spot around 3 very large, grey Event tents. They were made from a basic waterproof fabric from what McGarrett could tell. Scattered close by them were, only in his eye sight, 15, roughly, Tunnel tents and 3 large caravans - probably where the leaders of whatever this is would sleep.

Moving on his left arm, Steve shuffled himself closer and viewed the site from a Helicona plant, the paddle-shaped leaves keeping him hidden from the site members. There were so many protecting the site, they were all in partners, loaded with heavy weaponry; shotguns, machine guns, and were all wearing light protective gear. They didn't look amateur and their large numbers would mean that even if his entire team plus Adam were to attack with their small weapons they would most likely fail.

Steve groaned quietly as he repositioned his right arm to make it more comfortable. His shoulder was worse now than before, most liked due to his reckless jump to the cliff side after the Jaguar attack. It was throbbing and ached incredibly, though the twigs stabilised his forearm as best he could. His legs were battered and scratched from the crash but it was nothing worrying. His small concussion felt worse but he kept that at the back of his mind as he tried to focus on the presumed enemy's base.

One man left one of the glistening white caravans and stretched his legs. He had brown, very short hair, nearly bald but visible enough to determine its colour. His uniform was slightly different, probably to show the importance of his character. It was black all over without a hint of colour while all the other uniforms had scattered colours of navy green and dark red over the black. His however also had white stitching on his right chest, perhaps it read his position or his name? McGarrett was too weary and too far to tell.

Suddenly, a familiar face walked up to the man who had stridden from his caravan, leaving the door slung open. The familiar face walked nervously up to the man, limping slightly, putting most of his weight onto his right side. Beside the man were 2 red and green guards, either side of him with their guns at a ready. The familiar face wore a slightly torn white shirt and trousers with leather shoes, he had freshly cut black hair and a long, bent nose. The familiar face was their pilot!

Steve clenched his fists with anger as he saw the man shake as he looked up at the very tall, sloppy man who held a firearm in his left hand which had a long silencer attached to the end of it. The pilot seemed to be begging him for a moment of so before he was thrown to his knees and quickly shot through the head. Blood splattered and drizzled down his wide-eyed face as he fell forward, hiding the wound, quickly forming a pool of sticky, flaming blood. Dead.

McGarrett stared shock for a minute but not a moment later were they already dragging the body away somewhere out of McGarrett's sight. He couldn't risk letting them see him yet, he needed more time to figure them out, their weaknesses but Damn! Did his head hurt! It was getting worse the more he was under this damned heat.

Checking the skies, there were soft grey clouds beginning to form, 'at least an hour before the rain fell' he predicted mentally.

Realising that he could not waste anymore time focusing on these strangers, he was about to pack up and leave before he heard the sluggish man scream at the top of his lungs "I WANTED THEM ALIVE! THEY WERE LEVERAGE!" He cried shaking the forest before shooting the two men who had brought the pilot to him and one more who was bringing him what seemed like coffee.

"Leverage?" McGarrett asked himself quietly. Could he be talking about his team? Could this have been not an attack on Adam but on Five-0? His head was getting worse and was becoming unbearable but there was no way he could leave just yet, not after hearing that.

The man's face was boiled red and had the decoration of blood smeared on his cheek. Wiping it off, he chuckled calming himself "What a rush." He slurred as he picked up the half empty plastic coffee cup and drank what he could.

Coughing and clearing his throat he called for a few men who gathered quickly, as if they were afraid to be late. "He seems dangerous..." Steve accidently told himself whispering.

He shot silence when he heard a "Whose there?" Come from the distance. It sounded like three men the way they were rustling through the bushes toward him. He quickly hid behind a large, round tree, keeping himself as best hidden as he could from the Campsite members and the three unknown voices making their way cautiously toward him. He prepared himself for an assault and pulled out his gun, keeping his injured arm to his chest.

Closer and closer and before one knew it, Steve had slammed his foot into his kneecap, creating a crunching sound as he did. His mind was still dazed and he could hardly see but the adrenaline pumped the vision back into him and all colours were vivid. The second man tried to shoot him and Steve shot first, sending him down but not killing him from the two bullets in his abdomen. The final one has a machine gun and began to fire carelessly as Steve ran.

He charged his way past two more trees before his left arm was sliced by a bronze bullet. Steve made no sign of pain but it hurt like hell! His arm felt numb instantly before the pain shot its way through his bicep and then travelled down and up the arm. "Bitch!" He cried in his mind as he ran further, checking back to find one limping man and one still recklessly firing hot on his trail.

Steve burst into the light with his head turned and his gun readied as he turned to find Danny's amazed face of shock.

(Just want to say a massive thank you to all my supporters ~ It means a lot to hear all your kind comments :') back to the story... If anyone has the correct term for an 'Event tent' please tell me :/ I'm trying to describe them massive tents which you don't sleep in but is for shelter for well an outdoor event hah)  



	7. Chapter 7 - The Fallen

After McGarrett had told the tale in full detail, he looked to the floor he was still sat on. His head was fuzzy and he wanted to sleep but he couldn't let his team worry.

Danny had claustrophobia and managed to crawl his way through that damned hole! He couldn't let his weakness show. But as hard as McGarrett tried to stay alert and awake, his eyes couldn't help but sag. He focused as soon as Danny fell slightly beside him, he just took a lot in but his concussion had worsened since they last met. "Hey Danno?!" Steve called wincing as he caught him with his left arm.

Danny shook his head and caught his breath but his eyes were shutting slowly "I'm alright mother." Steve didn't let go since the pressure of Danny's body was just increasing but his arm was killing him still from the fresh wound. Chin caught on and helped Steve, he limped over and rested Danny beside McGarrett. His eyes had closed for a moment but they opened up again as soon as a drip from the cold cave touched his forehead. "Ugh..." He grunted. His mind was blowing up against his skull, trying to break out, breaking free and being enclosed every other second. His breathing was fine but he was sweating. A lot.

"He's starting to form a fever." McGarrett announced wincing as he moved to his knees. He moved the back of his right hand to Danno's forehead and felt the slight temperature. He looked to Kono who seemed physically okay beside a few heavy bruises on her knee and side, her wrist was twisted but a fraction hadn't formed. McGarrett turned to Adam who was bruised and tired from the new heavy amount of exercise he had gone through today and the crash itself took a blow to his stamina. Finally, he looked back to Chin who was watching Danny. His knee was fractured at the least and his right arm was pretty banged up but he was still able. Then there was Danny, his best friend and partner who seemed to be in a terrible condition! He was forming a fever, which could mean he's gained an infection somewhere, likely from his head wound. He had a twisted knee and severely pulled the muscles in his leg. He also had a concussion, a pretty bad one at that...

Steve's mind was pulled and twisted as he studied his team's condition. He held a hand to his head as he tried to think of a plan... THINK! He desperately tried but he just couldn't focus nor understand why everything was so hard to grasp.

Then there was Steve. He had a deep stab wound in one shoulder and a nasty cut from a bullet on the other. His forearm was shattered and he had terrible bruising on his side where the explosion had took place. He had a bleeding head which he confirmed to be a concussion but was being completely ignored, though he felt the effects eating him.

"Steve?" Adam asked as he approached the bent over man who was gasping for air. "Steve!" He called again only to find the man collapsing down onto his left side. Adam softened the blow by catching him slightly in his aching arms.

"Boss! Steve!" Kono cried out looking at her two down leaders. Tears became whelming in her eyes.

"Kono! Adam! Wake Steve up now!" Chin ordered as he tried to get Danny to wake. He gently patted Danny's cheeks while calling his name telling him to wake up. Kono and Adam were performing the same routine on McGarrett but neither of them budged, not for a little while at least.

"Danny!" McGarrett heard called quietly in the back of his mind. The voice was muffled and lost to him, it was unknown until he tagged Chin's name to it. He stared into the darkness until he heard Kono's whimpering followed by a struggled "Steve! Danny!" come in her voice. McGarrett felt like something was wrong. 'Why was she crying?' his thoughts paused for a minute before the memory of seeing his best friend collapse in his arms came flashing back in vivid colours. How his blonde haired, pale partner had slowly fallen from his knelling stance onto his sliced arm. How the pain overthrew him and how Chin had to come and help him. Then he saw the damage that damned pilot had done to his teammates. That's right! The plane crash! 'I need to help them! I need to wake up!'

Steve winced from pain as he woke up slowly lifting his eyes. "Sir, welcome back." Adam smiled as Kono held McGarrett's face and hugged him.

Tears were seeping down her face as she hugged her Commander gently. "It's okay Kono, sorry I scared you." He smiled to her much more relaxed before he peered his eyes on Danny. "Is Danno okay?"

"Better shape than you Princess..." Danny grumbled as he opened his eyes. "What do you have to do to get some shut eye around here?" Danny smirked as his tired eyes hung low. Chin smiled at him thankful for his return. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Part of the Team

The team was united again but the danger has not yet faded. Before they knew it, they were locked in a dark cave with a small fire for warmth.

Danny was wrapped in the thermal blanket which was tightly packing in the medical kit. He was resting his blonde head on Steve's muddy pants without either of them realising, Steve obviously didn't mind though.

"Any ideas of how we're going to get off this damn island?" Chin questioned staring into the flame. He was cold but not cold enough to complain, as were the others, except Super SEAL who was freezing and shaking slightly. Warmth radiated off Danny but that was only a sign of danger which none of them wanted.

"One but it's too risky for any of us like this." Steve announced as Chin egged him on to share his 'far too risky' plan. "When I was scooping out their Campsite, I saw they had equipment. As in Radios." His teeth clattered and his voice shook as he spoke to his awake teammates.

"You okay Steve?" Kono wondered as she tried to feel his forehead.

He wiped her hand away with his and insisted that he was fine. Chin then intervened before they started to argue, though he knew Kono had the right suspicions. Steve was shaking more than he should've, it was probably due to his nausea and blood loss that he was so cold, unless like Danny, he was getting worse... "Well then, how about we do a stakeout and figure out the best time to snatch their equipment." Chin offered with a calm tone.

"No, a stakeout will take too long... We don't ha-have that much time-e..." He stuttered looking down at Danny with blurry eyes.

"We can't just go in guns blazing though with the amount of men there. You said about us being their targets anyway so when they see the bodies gone they'll come searching for us anyway, right?" Chin explained much more serious seeing his Boss begin to lose himself again. "Hey, Steve? You look really pale, man." Kono felt his forehead with a quick enough grasp for him to knock her away again.

"You're boiling and sweating so much..." She felt horrible seeing her boss struggle so much but they all knew he wasn't going down for some time. Or that's what the assumed.

"I'm fine Kono!" Steve announced knocking himself dizzy again as he grasped his forehead then pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up again. He calmed his words "Sorry... I'm fine..."

Kono sighed, feeling bad "It's alright... but seriously boss, if you're hurt you need to say... Well, hurt more than you already are." she attempted to brighten the mood but Steve simply glared.

"I'm. Fine." He insisted to then to everyone's surprise, he confessed. "Just... tired."

"Go to sleep, Boss. In fact, all of us. It's late and the rain's not going to lift up anytime soon anyway. There's not much we can do until then." Chin smiled warmly as Steve nodded to his suggestion.

He lied by Danny whose head still rested on his legs and quickly fell into slumber. "I don't know how you do it cuz." Kono asked surprised at how easily he was able to calm Steve.

"A gift." He chuckled, "Now you both need to go to sleep. I'll check outside for a minute and make sure the area's safe." Chin got to his feet, leaning on his good leg and pushed using his arms.

Standing balanced and about to leave, Adam spoke up. "Listen, I'm fine compared to the rest of you, why not let me scoop the area? I won't go anywhere I don't need to, plus I've got this..." Adam shone his silver handgun to Chin who expected none the less. "So, you rest. Let me help out." Adam insisted.

Chin looked at Kono who stared worried at her boyfriend and before she could speak Chin smiled "How about we both go? Best to go in pairs, right?" Chin pushed forward the offer which Adam gladly accepted, feeling closer to the team.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She held her boyfriend close and not wanting to let go, he kissed her forehead with a reassuring yes and quickly left with Chin.

"See you in a few." Adam spoke softly to her in the rain. Chin smirked seeing the lovebird's connections... like he once had. 


	9. Chapter 9 - The Choices

As Adam roamed a few feet from Kelly, he smirked as he did his work. He was proud that he could finally help them out instead of being a burden... He had brought so much risk to Kono, his love, that it was unbearable. They were constantly on the run from his brother's followers back in China, now they were escaping to Hawaii... he couldn't help but feel to blame.

"Adam, lets head back." Chin called out under the heavy rain. Adam agreed but before they made it back to the cave, gun shots appeared in front of their feet. "Adam, run!" Chin exclaimed as they ran together from the cave.

Shouts and gunshots were hurrying behind them, catching up to them quickly and before they could get away, Adam cried out and held his side, tumbling over some thick roots which blocked his way. He fell, scraping his face on the wet bark and wood which crumbled, bleeding heavily from the gunshot wound. He cried out some more, not strong enough to hold the pain back. He looked up to Chin who was no knelt by his side "Listen to me... Run and protect them..." Adam tried desperately to say. His voice was broken and weak "If they catch... us both... it will do nothing... good, agh!" He cried again clenching tight onto his side.

"No I won't leave you. Kono would never forgive me nor would I forgive myself." Chin tried to help him up but Adam just pushed him away, struggling to catch his breath.

"Shut... up!" He plead "Run and protect them... I can't... too... weak..."

"Adam!" Chin cried staring down to his dying cousin. "We're family, and family doesn't abandon one another."

He grabbed Adam's arm and helped him up straight but before they could escape, a gun was pressed up to the back of Chin's neck. "Don't. Move." The dark, rough voice spoke as two men grabbed Adam and one other held and cuffed Chin. "Now be good little Five-0's and gyet back to base!" His voice was foreign, but his English was well mastered but slurred. He pushed the gun, jabbing it into Chin's neck, and made them move.

Adam slipping in and out of consciousness, Chin proclaimed "He's dying. He needs medical attention."

"He's not part of Five-0 so I don't care about him." The man snickered and as he dropped his guard, lowering the gun slightly, Chin didn't hesitate to attack. Using his good leg, he kicked the man behind him in the knee cap, creating a snap. The man with the gun fell over onto his behind and clenched his leg "AGH! BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The man cried but then was shot in the head and forest was silent.

The man holding Chin used the butt of his gun to knock him out.

'He shot his comrade!' Chin screamed in his mind in fury as he struggled to open his eyes. It was now pitch black and the stars were bright. He was tied with his hands above his head in the middle of the campsite. He was near a fire which was dying out. His body was wet but he had dried from the kidnapping... 'Adam!' he thought and his eyes flew open, catching the grace of the fire in them. His eyes burned from its bright fiery colours, forcing them shut again. He tried again, slowly this time. He looked up, he head aching but nothing serious. He peered round the dusty site, several places with random blood splatters. Two guards stood beside him "Adam... Where's my friend?!" He demanded just as the guard on the left punched him in his gut. He let out a cry of pain and coughed on the air being forced out. Catching his breath, reopening his eyes, he looked up to find a new face in front of him.

It looked like the one Steve had mentioned, a man in black. "Good, well morning, Chin Ho Kelly of Five-0." He smirked "It's three a.m. you see so saying good evening would just be inappropriate, especially since we would hate to keep the truth from you!" the man laughed hard, he couldn't stop. He was hysterical. He was insane.

"Where's Adam!?" Chin demanded again before a seriously dark, bright blue eye looked him in the face. He could see the man's features now. He had one bright blue eye, full of hate, and his other was hidden in bandages. He had a scar on the tip of his lip down to his chin. The man of black's name was sewn onto his chest, like McGarrett had suggested. 'Lewis Taddam'.

The seriously dark, bright blue-eyed man didn't break contact as he forced his fist deep into Chin's abdomen. "Don't be so disrespectful, Kelly. Answer me, then I'll answer you." He explained in a calm voice. It was deep and clear and knowing Chin couldn't disagree without worsening his stomach, he nodded. "Good!" The man smiled clapping his hands. "My first question is, where's your team?"

"Dead. Me and Adam were the only survivors." And with that, a slap went across his cut face. Chin winced, he wasn't like his leader, he couldn't hide the pain.

"I'll ask again, where are the others? We know they're not dead, Chin Ho Kelly. So why not make our lives easier, and to keep his going -" With a wave of his hand, Adam was dragged out. He was bandaged and sewn, he would live. He was barely conscious, trying to say Chin's name but it only mumbled on his tongue.

"Adam!" Chin lost his breath with another punch but to this time his chest. He coughed trying to regain himself, his body hurt, hurt too much! He squeezed his eyes shut, gasping and once he finally got himself together, he looked to Lewis. 'What am I supposed to do!?' 


	10. Chapter 10 - The Shot

(I was actually so surprised to hear a lot of you guys didn't like Catherine - I personally enjoy her presence in the series, and she's a lot more involved in Season 4 but I hate to see so many of you unhappy with her being here so I changed it up ;)Something I hopefully think we'll all agree on!)

H-F-0

Kono was sleeping lightly, constantly aware. She had only just settled onto the cold ground when the sudden piercing sound of a handgun passed through the forest, echoing down the cave. She shot up panicked, staring into the dark cave. The fire had died and it was already so much colder. The rain had died down as well, spitting lightly, barely making a sound.

Kono wiped her hands on her shirt and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Adam?..." No reply. "Chin?" Her voice was louder, shaking with worry only to notice Steve shaking in his sleep violently with Danny pushing himself up next to him.

"Kono?..." He asked hearing her voice. His speech was weak and rough from his dry throat. Opening his eyes slowly, all he could see was his partner pale, worse than pale, shaking next to him trying for air. "Steve!?" He called only to wince and scrunch his eyes back up from the terrible pounding in his head. "Ugh..." His head was back down, his forehead resting on his folded forearms which were pressing him up. 'Get up Danny! Your team needs you! Second in command, I need to help.' he told himself in his mind as he looked to the right enough to have Kono in sight. "Kono? What's going on? Where're the others? What's wrong with Steve?!... How long was I out?..." He sat up wobbling as he looked sorrowfully down to his freezing teammate. He felt the blanket touching his shoulders, slipping down his back and immediately he covered the ex-SEAL with it. "Kono?..." He tried her again.

Turning his head he saw Kono in near tears. "What happened?" He asked, his voice still not all there. He was fearful as to why their Rookie was so upset.

"Chin and Adam are gone... they're still not back... they went to search the area in case we had some of them pirate on our trail but..." whimpering she held her tears "They're still not back..."

"When did they go?" Williams asked taking control. His eyes couldn't help but jump from Steve to Kono and back to Steve. His hand touched McGarrett's forehead only to feel the fire jumping off it. Danny's had cooled down over the night of keeping warm yet keeping cool in the fresh air but his concussion hadn't been as kind and the fever hadn't left completely.

No, McGarrett's was different. He had a much worse situation. He had three open wounds, the worst on his bloodied shoulder, and a concussion to top if off. One arm was completely disabled from the shattered bones and terrible laceration of which McGarrett never explained. Danny felt the guilt swell up inside of him. Feeling sorry for himself for a damn head injury while his Best Friend is suffering from so much!? Dammit...

"They left" Kono's voice snapped him back to reality. The guilt suppressed but was still there as he took in the frightened young girl beside him. "a little after sunset... It must've been at least 3 hours since then Danny..."

"It's okay, listen..." He formed a basic plan quickly in his head. "We need to get Steve's condition stabilized and then we will go out and see if there are any clues as to where they are now, okay?" He said in one breath. He took a deep one, calming himself back down and placed his hand on Kono's shoulder. "We will find them Kono. Don't worry."

But the 'not to worry' situation died as she explained "There was a gun shot Danny..." Danny's face sunk realising that Kono's troubled ideas may not have been so troubled after all...

The cave fell silent, with the background taps of rain, just before Steve's body strained and his chest was off the floor. He was desperately trying to grab the ground, grinding his fingernails into the rocks below him, scraping his skin in the process. He was moaning and crying out in pain as he tried fiercely to catch some air and behind all the cries there was one thing playing in his mind - hell.

H-F-0

(The dream is now Chapter 11 :) - making the actual Chapter 11, Chapter 12 :')) 


	11. Chapter 11 - Wake Up

(I was actually so surprised to hear a lot of you guys didn't like Catherine - I personally enjoy her presence in the series, and she's a lot more involved in Season 4 but I hate to see so many of you unhappy with her being here so I changed it up ;)Something I hopefully think we'll all agree on! Please enjoy this new Chapter!)

H-F-0

"Dad..." Steve's childhood voice called out into the forest. He was 15, wearing a T-shirt and some sports shorts as he ran deeper into the forest. He was running, panting, but from what? "DAD!?" He tried again but his dad wasn't there, only the trap that he was sealed in. The island.

'I remember this...' his thoughts echoed in his mind as he watched the scene play 'Dad had left early that morning... he left me to find him... but I just couldn't... why couldn't I find him?...'

The younger Steve slipped and fell, banging his arm in the process. He cried a muffled pain as he sat up in the dirt. He needed to calm down. Wincing, he held his left arm to his body. His bone felt bruised at the very least, pretty banged up. Steve climbed to his feet and took a deep breath before moving forward. "I'll find him... For sure..." He told himself.

Without a clue at his disposal, or at least one which was obvious to find, Steve continued making his way through the forest. He kicked rocks as the sun made it's way to the peak of day, he was getting fed up of this chase game, even if it was a good cause. He might have already passed his Dad without realising? No.. Knowing him, he would've gone far enough for Steve to walk until midnight.

Steve jogged for a while, determined again to find his father and then get off this hellhole. He stopped suddenly seeing blood on the tree. "Was he hurt?" Young Steve asked himself "Or did he hurt an animal?" The questions juggled in his mind as he continued making his way, following the drops of blood.

"Steve?" A muffled voice cried in the distance but it wasn't recognised enough to be taken hold of. Young Steve followed the trail more and more until he landed centre of a dusty patch of open ground. The blood trail had stopped in the middle of it where a small pool was dryly planted. "Steve?" The voice became louder, stronger. But still was brushed aside.

Rustles came from the bushes and they became more violent. "Steve!?" The voice was right in his ear now, he could hear it clearly.

'Danno? Why're you here? You should be at home... with Grace...' his thoughts played as he watched the scene with intent.

The rustling froze as the Young boy stared deeply at it. He took a step forward and before he could recognise what was happening, his father burst through the bushes on one side and a large Jaguar came, claws at their ready, right in front of him. "STEVE!"

H-F-0

( Better? :) Hopefully x )  



	12. Chapter 12 - The Team

H-F-0

Facing the pain, he swallowed hard and took deep breathes as the black dots in his vision calmed down. Everything was spinning but he was awake. Awake this time for sure. It hurt to breath, his whole chest was rough and dry.

A warm hand pressed on Steve's chest and relaxed him back down. "Just breath Steven." Danny told him. Steve relaxed back to the ground and took a couple of deep breathes as he gathered his thoughts together again. "Steve?" Danny asked seeing he has calmed down.

"M'dokay...' Steve sighed as he rested his good forearm over his eyes still breathing heavily. The blood loss was taking him. Kono took the medical kit and began to change his bandages with his silent approval. As she cut the old ones off, she saw the heavy amount of blood staining it, and it was still fresh.

"You're still bleeding... maybe you whatever did this hit a blood vessel or something?" Kono suggested as she cleaned her boss up, focusing on him nearly entirely.

"Where're the hothers?" Steve asked tiredly, his words slurred slightly.

"We don't know..." Danny informed him and before he could react "We're going to go and search for them once you're patched up." His tone was calm and strong but inside he was dying. Kono then went on to explain what had happened since they arrived at the cave.

"I'm humming too.." Steve tried to sit up but his whole body ached, he was exhausted completely. "I need to help."

"Wow, really? You don't think you've done enough for now!?" Danny ranted "Ya'know, only saving your team, then your partners life, then fighting off a Jaguar... and don't forget getting shot at then shot. Just a regular day in the life of the big, almighty Super SEAL!" Danny couldn't help but smirk at the glare coming from his Commander's face.

"MY team, Danno. Which means I need to make sure they're alright." Steve insisted but Danny was just as stubborn and had Kono to back him up.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Steve. Moving around will only mean that you'll collapse easier." Kono explained worried for her boss's life. "You're developing a fever and your concussion is still pretty bad." she tried to explain but it still wasn't enough for Steve's convincing.

"Look, we'll be back pretty soon, Steve. We're just going to search the area." Danny tried, his head killing him, but he saw Steve frown.

"I know you Danno, you're going to go find Chin and Adam even if it means searching the entire forest." He said, his voice back and clear. It was deep and frustrated, the Commander felt useless for once.

Danny and Kono went silent seeing how the Commander easily grasped their true intentions. "Besides, you two don't know anything about this place... It took me a while because of the Campsite, but I remember this island."

"Ooooofffff course you have, Steven." Danny sighed in disbelief that his partner had truly travelled to this exact island and that he remembered it.

McGarrett glared with a 'seriously. Not joking.' look. "When I was 15, my dad took me here as a training exercise. We spent a week here in the woods and fought for ourselves then took the boat home again. We went over the entire island and we met most of the animals on our way." Steve sighed as he rested his right arm on his chest as he sat up slumped forwards ever so slightly.

"Really?" Kono asked shocked that he would have had to endure this place more than once.

"Yes...really.." Steve's thoughts changed as he realised. "This cave!"

He shot up and stood up dazed. Nearly falling over again, Danny helped him steady. "How do you expect to make it out there if you can't hold yourself steady!?" Danny demanded.

Steve rolled his eyes and lit a torch as he went to the Cave's opening. "It's man made." Steve frowned looking closely at the worn patterns of a large drill. "This could be a passage to the Campsite." He then turned and shone the light down the never ending blackness that was this 'cave'.

"How can you tell?" Kono asked surprised that they had slept in a possible enemy site.

"If you look here," Steve brushed his hand and blew hard then winced as he lit hard prints made from the drill. "There are patterns here, the same patterns which meet the design of a TBM - Tunnel Boring Machine." Steve explained as he investigated further. "It's surprisingly small, however..." Steve bent forward and studied something close. He was silent as he stared at the object.

"Steve? What is it?" Danny questioned moving forwards.

"It's... a thumb?" Steve stared appalled at the pale, cut off part of hand. He stood straight and pointed the light at his feet. He was still wobbly and looked sickly pale but he moved. He stubbornly shone the light to the ground and then decided. "Okay, here's the plan." Steve began.

"Woahwoahwoahwoah! Wait a minute Super SEAL." Danny frowned "No plan except - "

Steve snorted as Danny tried to take command. "Who's in charge here Danno?" Steve smirked as he pointed to himself. Danny pouted but before he could retaliate "The plan is that you and Kono search the near by area for any clues where Chin and Adam are, then you come back in here if it's safe. If not then go back to the crash site and we'll regroup there. Regroup in one hour."

"Wait, what are you planning on doing Steven?" Danny questioned taking a step forwards.

"I'm going to find out where this Tunnel leads to. It may lead to the Campsite and if that's then we may have an advantage of stealing those radios." Steve spoke still light-headed. He wasn't in any condition to be contributing in a mission right now but Kono and Danny knew him to be too stubborn to reason with.  
"Move out!" McGarrett ordered as he checked his weapon. Five bullets.


	13. Chapter 13 - Mad and Madder

It had been hours since the beating began. It was an on and off process of both the beatings and his consciences. He wound drift from punches to his abdomen to then a blow to the head with the butt of the gun, then they would wait about 20 minutes and then the process would begin again. The beatings would be transferred from his jaw, to his chest and to his abdomen. All in the same areas.

Adam was thrown aside as decoration, getting the occasional whack to the head whenever he showed signs of movement or speech, 'he couldn't interfere now could he?' was the repeated remark.

There would be special times where his knee was victimised and kicked. The one knee which was brutally bruised already from the plane crash... but they already knew that. He thought that had been the worst pain but when they bought out the electric rod, his mind turned blank.

Screams would seem to echo throughout the entire island, onto the next, from how deadly and powerful they were. There were scabs at where the rod met and electrocuted his body, some worse than others. Chin was exhausted from the cries and torture he had to subdue. He HAD to, for his team.

Chin's arms ached as the late night/early morning moon watched over them. His body was on fire, it burned all over. His abdomen was raw and completely beaten, it hurt to breath. In some ways, he wished he could just crumble and get it over with. But exposing his team was not an option, nor was death! He had to look out for his Ohana, he had to be there for them, the amount of trouble they get themselves into - even if it was him this time round.

From the expensive watch Lewis wore proudly on his right wrist, he could read 1:28 A.M. before the blow to his face made him spit blood and faint into unconsciousness for the millionth time this evening. It soon ended with the sound of Lewis's whiney voice.

"I'm tiredddd!" Lewis moaned loudly speaking to a woman with blonde curls. She wore a skin tight, black cat suit with body armour on top. She was very voluptuous about how she positioned her body. Her eyes were a dark brown and she slyly turned her head to Chin, gazing into his eyes. She pushed her hair back, moving the strands from her pale face as her rouged lips pursed forward. "Luna!" Lewis moaned more stomping his feet like a little kid.

The woman, presumably named Luna, sighed and rolled her large eyes as she held the man close. "Fine honey, go to sleep." She kissed his forehead and pushed him away with force. She flipped her hair behind her head and quickly made her way over to Chin. She smiled as she rested her arms around Chin's neck. "You know... my caravan is the clean, white one by the water... We could have fun in there, if you wanted..." Her voice with thick and rough but it was played to sound sensual. She smirked as the hold around his neck tightened. "I mean, fun for me that is."

'Another psychopath.' Chin remembered Steve telling them all that there were 3 caravans, which means there's one more of these crazies left to figure out. Luna began to suffocate him, pushing her arms into his neck. Struggling for air, his body tried to fight back but it was too weak from the blows before. She laughed to herself before letting go.

"I know what you're thinking my dear Chin Ho Kelly." She spitted his name in disgust. "We're a bunch of man men who just want the Five-0 task force," she mocked "but you see, we have our reasons... our big, 'master plan'." She explained pulling a knife from a belt pocket. She twiddled it in her fingers before cutting his bicep gently. Not too deep to force a blood stream but a trickle.

"What is it?" Chin said forcefully, pushing his pain deep inside so he could get a clear sentence out.

Luna burst out laughing "You think pfft hahaha!" She couldn't help herself, "How STUPID do you think I am!?" She laughed hard before stabbing his hand all the way into his bones. "I won't tell you, you'll find out as soon as we have at least one more of your damn teammates." she explained before twisting the bloody knife in his palm. Chin roared from the pain, he couldn't help himself.

His body already hurt like hell before any violent wounds had been planted. The fire that covered in his body engulfed him further into the flames as the knife was twisted in half circles both ways. Yelled more and more as she stabbed him all the way through. His hand felt paralyzed and numb as the knife cut through the rope.

His hand fell and flopped to his side but his other hand was still strung up high, it just hurt more now that it was only one side holding his weight. He cried out more and more, trying to catch his breath. After minutes of puffing and hoping, he calmed himself down. "Good, now lets try again, huh Sweet Pea?" Her voice was Texan, strong at that. She held onto his strung up arm and moved in a circle around his body and the pole which he was tied to. "So, where's your team?" She nudged his swinging arm and stabbed it suddenly in his bicep.

His voice was strained and held back as he spoke through his bloodied teeth "D...DEEEEAAAD." He called out.

"Wrong answer." She moved the knife, implanted in his arm, up a few inches creating a deep gash in his already dripping arm. Sweat and blood made a puddle beneath him as he cried in agony.

"WHERE are they?" She threatened moving the knife to his throat.

Chin gazed up, seemingly staring at her. He mumbled.

"What?" She asked thinking she broke him at last, a smirk on her face.

"H...Here..." Chin smiled as the woman fell with a knife in her back, Kono stood behind her falling body. "He...Hey cuz..." Danny kept guard around them, scanning the area with an improved weapon which luckily had a silencer on it.

"Chin..." Kono gasped, tears in her eyes both from relief of his discovery and disgust from the pain he had to endure for so many hours. "Don't worry... the plans in action... we're going home soon... don't worry..." She cried as she cut him down.

"Where's Adam?" Danny questioned looking around still, relief in his voice but still heavy concern. Chin gestured to a lifeless body under broken wood and burnt sticks. Danny rushed over, keeping his guard up and held the shirtless body in his arms. "C'mon buddy, time to go home." He told Adam, tapping his face gently. He felt the blood behind his left ear from the blows to the head and then peered to the dirty bandages clean from any blood hiding his abdomen.

Adam's eyes fluttered as they opened, just. "Danny?" He questioned as his eyes opened to the world. "What happened?" He stared at the three of them, Chin in particular. 'I couldn't help him... Dammit...' Adam hated himself. He knew his friend was being tortured but whenever he tried to wake up and stop it, he was always slammed back into the abyss.

"Later. Right now, we need to get you two out of here." Danny ordered helping Adam on his feet. "Can you walk?" He hoped for the best.

"Yes, I'll be fine... Chin? What about him?" Adam asked as his eyes stayed glued.

"Help us move him." Danny informed him, patting his shoulder, smiling proudly. Adam's head hurt but it was nothing that he hasn't felt before, and it certainly was NOTHING compared to Chin's condition. With a nod, Adam ran over to Chin and helped Kono hold him up. Chin moved his feet barely but no way could he move alone. "Okay, we'll head down to the opening... Follow me." Danny told everyone before moving to the edge of the campsite. They began to make their way to the cliff side only to find blood. And a lot of it.  



	14. Chapter 14 - Build it Up

It was approximately 12:15 A.M. when their plan took motion. Steve took his gun and one medium torch while he insist Kono and Danny take the much larger torch as well as a small pocket one and a gun each. Kono and Danny left the cave questioning whether their Commander would be okay without them but they had to follow the task.

They followed the trail of crushed bushes and leaves for 10 minutes before something caught Danny's attention. "Hey, look at this..." Danny said moving himself forward, closer to the ground. His eyes were pushed closer as he focused on the area. He took a few breaths as his head became nearly unbearable from the amount of strain he had to pull before he could get a clear view. His brain was screaming, crashing against the walls surrounding it, his head hurt like a bitch. "The ground here is a lot darker than either side of it..."

"So?" Kono questioned confused.

"So, it could mean that Chin and Adam, assuming this is their trail, turned back but then moved" Danny followed the line with his finger and pointed into the deeper forest "that way. Maybe they were running from something?" Danny stood back up, a bit dazed, forcing him to blink twice.

Kono studied the area and looked at the trees. She looked at three in particular and with the pocket torch, took a closer look. "Bullet holes... but there's a lot of them... and they're pointing the way the trail was... The Pirates." Kono swallowed hard as she informed Williams of her discovery. "They must've been what Chin and Adam ran from..."

"Unless you know of a Jaguar who can point and fire?" Danny joked trying to lift her spirits but it only made her pull a smile. Real or not. "Then yea... The Pirates or whoever they are must have got to them." Danny sighed as he moved closer. "Lets follow. Who knows, maybe Chin and Adam got out their grasp!" Danny tried again and this time it helped. Kono's determination shot back to her and she nodded hard.

They climbed through the forest and before they knew it "Blood..." Kono's voice went dry as she informed the Detective. "And ripped clothes... black blazer... Adam!" Kono whimpered seeing the image of her Boyfriend, dead.

"Hey, hey..." Danny went down to her level and wrapped an arm around her "It'll be okay... Adam's a strong man, as is Chin. They're both fine. I'm sure." He rubbed her arm with his hand for comfort as they stood up and noticed the trail died. "Lets go back to Steve, figure out a plan, and then save our boys." Danny smiled as she smiled back. They made their way quickly back to the Cave/Tunnel.

H-F-0

Steve had just parted with his team and he began to move down the cold, wet hole. It felt like forever before he saw anything interesting besides dark, wet and grey. He moved unevenly down the straight tunnel, trying to keep balance by holding the walls. It took him a while to adjust, and even then he wasn't quite right. The bleeding had stopped in all areas but one where a drizzle was still slowly dying. He must've lost at least 3 pints of blood...

BANG BANG BANG BANG. Pounding against his skull violently shook his brain as the darkness nibbled at him, straining his worn eyes. "Ugh..." He groaned quietly to himself as he made his way further into the darkness.

He had been moving for 5 minutes, though it felt like an hour, before there were voices muffled in the distance, around a corner. Steve flicked off his torch, stood still, breathing silently as he listened. "Jeez, if the Captain keeps killing off his men, there'll be none left!" One voice huffed.

"Oi, if he hears ya say that, he'll kill you 'imself, personally!" Another remarked laughing.

"Shut it, Harold." The other retaliated "C'mon, we gotta dump this body." The man sighed as the flickering of an old, tired torch started itself. Steve dived down, concealing himself in the darkness, behind rocks, between rocks. He wasn't in any condition to fight and he knew it. He held his breath as the two men, carrying a body, walked down the tunnel without care.

They didn't go too far before they dumped the lifeless body into a shallow hole, kicking dirt over it. "There... buried." Hardold laughed proud before leaving with the wagon followed by his partner. Steve clenched his fists at the sight of them casually throwing bodies around like it was some game... but who knows? Maybe in their lives, it was? A game of surviving and living or death and surrender.

The men had left and Steve caught his breath again. It took him a minute but he stood up, relighting his torch, and moving down the tunnel some more.

Lanterns lit the cave, leaving a passage deeper into the cliff and to an opening on the other side. As curious as he was to see, the mission was for him to find an opening to the tunnels, which he had successfully figured out. Steve smirked, turning his torch off and slyly, unsteadily, making his way to the opening, peering out to see what he could. Not much.

There were plants in the way and if his senses weren't so fuzzy, it would've reeked of death from the corpses beside and in the bushes. A skull by his foot, he studied the area in silence. He looked around but couldn't see much behind the large Event tent which owned most of the area and the two bright white Caravans either side of it.

In the Event Tent, to his liking, he saw a radio operation system. It wasn't moveable and was old, large. But he knew how to work it. A smirk formed on his face as he found himself peering round the tent and nearby areas. Hardly any guards were out, only four were in his way of successfully infiltrating the radio system. He could take them down with the 5 bullets he had left. His smirk grew as the idea of jumping down and operating the radio system, sending for a rescue plan was in his reach but that all changed in less than a instance.

He heard screaming come from beyond the caravans and it sounded familiar. 'Chin.' he thought to himself wobbling, trying to keep balanced. He was incredibly tempted to dive in and save his friend but he knew his efforts would be futile. He was too weak, to vulnerable right now to do it alone. He needed his team.

Half an hour had passed and it was time to head back. "I'll save you Chin, don't worry." Steve promised Chin mentally as he turned and ran back into the tunnels. Though running seemed impossible, he did it. He was running besides all odds, likely from the adrenaline. It took him 20 minutes to make his way back and he found Kono and Danny already, impatiently, waiting there.

After they exchanged their findings, Steve spoke up with a slight smirk "Okay... Here's the plan." 


	15. Chapter 15 - The Radio

As their plan was put into action, all of them hid in the tunnel's opening. Steve looked around the area, 4 guards in sight. He took a breath and sent the signal.

Their plan was in action.

Kono and Danny went in front of their weak Commander and quickly took out the guards. Danny had used the butt of his gun to knock the first one out and then when it came to his partner, he had to quickly jab at the man's stomach with a small, yet effective, knife.

Kono, meanwhile, turned her first guard's gun and hit him in the head with his machine gun and kicked the second one down, using her gun's butt to finish him off.

Kono nodded to Danny as they took a improved weapon each. Danny took the man's Submachine Gun and held it to his hip, guarding Steve and Kono. He realised there was a silencer on his black weapon which was a bonus.

Kono picked up the Assault Rifle (also with a silencer) and put her guard up as Steve took the light weight Uzi and nodded for the second phase to be put into action. Danny and Kono nodded back and began to make their way around the edge of the site. They quietly shot the occasional man or woman who stood in their way, threatening to fire, but they never had the chance. Kono and Danny were too aware of the situation. They didn't have a chance to hesitate.

They quickly spotted Chin and the blonde woman who was twiddling with her knife just before she played his bicep with the small cut. Kono was ready to charge in but Danny calmed her and made her wait. "The plan.." Danny reminded her quietly. Kono nodded ashamed that she was so easily taken.

Danny and Kono took out the pair of guards simultaneously, before either one of them had a change to cry. They had held their throats and suffocated them silently. The mission was all going according to plan on their behalf right now... it seemed almost too easy... Nothing in their lives was simple so why should it change now?

Chin cried as the knife dug deeper into his palm, screaming a loud, painful cry. Kono winced at her cousin's pain, Danny couldn't help but do the same. Williams looked at the frightful girl beside him, she looked back. He gave her a nod and their third phase was put in action.

Kalakaua reached and readied her knife.

H-F-0

Steve saw Kono and Danny leave so he stepped into the half open event tent and readied his gun. He peered round the opening and spotted 2 men and 1 woman all in their colourful uniforms but they were all focused on a monitor. A monitor which had a clear picture of someone... of Steve.

He panicked for a moment before the 3 guards turned and began to fire. McGarrett ducked for cover, flipping a table and hiding. He looked at the security camera camouflaged in a large tree and shot it down. The electricity buzzed and sparked as the camera died.

The guards charged out and the woman spoke "Come out with your hands up Five-0!" She ordered him.

One man whispered to her aiming shotgun "Remember Rose, we can't kill them..." he informed her, nudging her arm to lower her weapon and pointed to her handgun. "Just... stop them moving..."

Steve was already half way there. The table was heavy and metallic, it was drowned with paperwork and heavy weaponry, so when he flipped it with his one arm, he strained the wound causing shooting pains to flow through his body again. His head was spinning and he felt sick but he couldn't fail his team. He needs that radio. Now.

Steve fired, hitting one guard, with his fast gun. He was quickly fired at but luckily the heavy metal that the table was made of broke the bullet's impact from reaching him.  
Steve was jittery and out of it but that wouldn't stop The SuperSEAL. He shot up and fired at the two guards, hitting them both right away.

He hadn't realised how heavy he was panting. Bad sign.  
He made his way to the radio on a unsteady trail and quickly found the correct frequency. "Mayday Mayday, this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. Come in, over!" He ordered through the radio.

His only reply was the buzzing coming from the radio.

"Mayday emergency, over!" He tried again moments later.

Buzzing came through but before McGarrett could try again. "Lieutenant? The Five-0 task force and Adam Noshimuri were scheduled to land in Hawaii 2 and a half days ago." The voice replied amazed. "What're your coordinates Commander? We'll send the search and rescue team immediately, over."

"We're on the island marked as 'Abandoned: 08-27-59.' Send Medevac helicopters for each of my team members and Adam. All suffering from multiple wounds. Also... a possible Terrorist... Pirate Campsite... Hostile force... O-over." Steve was beginning to lose his words, the adrenaline had died.

"Okay Commander, we have the location. We'll send military forces to see who there terrorists are and then, if threatening, remove them." The voice spoke as he typed in his computer, the sound of the keyboard patting down the radio. "Any site where we can land our Medevac services, Commander? Over." The voice waited to hear no response. "Commander?"

"C-rash... ssssiitee..." McGarrett collapsed to his knees as he tried to contact the mainland. "Ho...How long?" He spoke up, forcing his pain back but his wall was quickly crumbling.

"We'll be there in 1 and a half hours at max." The voice reassured "You okay Commander? You're breaking up...? Over."

"Fine..." He fell silent for a few moments. "Make it quick." He swallowed hard as he dropped the radio down onto the table, it's curled cord connected to a large device. He, with every ounce of his strength, lifted his left hand and changed the dials back to how they nearly were to begin with.

McGarrett began to tumble to his side before a pair of hands caught him. But whose? 


	16. Chapter 16 - Missing

Steve was out. He was barely breathing and his arm was bleeding, but stopping slowly, again. His eyes were shut and he has passed into the dark unconsciousness, feeling the unknown presence of two, cold hands.

'Who?' He questioned in his weak mind. He didn't have anymore power. He was paralyzed but the pains and aches he had suppressed were very much there. He was shaking and whimpering in the most manly of ways. His skin was radiating but he couldn't help but feel the chills engulf his pale body. He felt naked, being so pathetic like this but he knew that his stamina had died and he lost all strength. His thoughts were drifting, there were no sounds anymore. He knew that his team had not failed... he just knew. He knew they would escape to the MedEvacs, after all, he had told Kono and Danny to go straight to the landing patch. By the time they got there... the MedEvacs should be there.  
'Go straight there... Don't come back... Run...' Steve prayed as his thoughts died and his body collapsed completely.

Darkness.

H-F-0

Williams came round the corner, in front of Adam, Kono and a uneasy Chin. The first thing he noticed was that there was no obnoxiously waiting McGarrett? Danny looked round the corner trying to see if he was coming but there was still, no McGarrett.

"Danny?" Kono questioned looking from Chin, to the forest, to Danny. "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows bent with worry.

"Steve... he should've been back by now." Danny told her, fear clogging his words.

Kono knew he was right. "What should we do?" She watched as Chin continued taking whistling, weak breaths beside her.

"Kono, me and you" Danny pointed to her, his Jersey accent strong as ever "We'll go and check on Steve... Adam, can you make it back to the Crash site with Chin? Or are you too weak to still?"

Adam straightened and cleared his throat "No, I can do it!" Adam's face was serious. He couldn't blow it... not again! "Leave him to me."

Danny nodded before giving picking up the weapon of a dead guard by his feet. "Just in case."  
Adam accepted the weapon and nodded to both Danny and Kono. He would do this.  
Moments later, a slightly dazed Adam hurried into the forest, holding a very dizzy and weak Chin up on his shoulders.

"Kono." Danny caught her attention. She couldn't help but watch the others leave, she needed them to be safe. She turned back to Danny in an instance, she needed to focus now more than ever. "Lets go get out Super SEAL." He smirked and with Kono's approval, they made their decent to the other side of the Camp.

H-F-0

(Sorry this was a rather short one :) The next one will be much longer, I promise ! To be honest though, I wanted to put forward a vote - get you guys involved for the next Chapter of Lost!  
Who's holding Steve?  
Is it Lewis Thaddam, the Madman, or will you all finally meet the final big and bad Maddestman? Or both?  
Your decision will effect the next few chapters, not just the next ;) So pick wisely my friends!  
Don't worry, I've got a story planned for all occasions! I'll take the voting tomorrow at 7pm UK time.  
Happy voting x) 


	17. Chapter 17 - One Hour Later

Authors note: I'm so sorry! It's been such a long time! :) I've been having trouble recently - so much stress had gotten to me and I just threw this away for some time But I didn't want to leave it completely. Not giving up ;)

Sorry to be annoying :/ The voting was fun but I had an idea pop into my mind last minute. So, ya'know...

Anyone who knows any medical terms, please gimmie them! Like lack of blood, what that causes ? When your oxygen deprived? Concussions? How'd'you cure them? :) Etc. Etc. Any advice you have would be just great!

Here's the long awaited chapter 17! Enjoy ~

H*F*0

Danny and Kono delicately, silently made their way around the tent. "You ready?" Danny whispered. The adrenaline pumping through him was the only thing keeping him up. Kono nodded in response and he jumped forward, aiming his gun for nothing to be there... except "Blood..." Danny said with Kono following. He looked at the radio which was slung back together with the dials seemingly untouched. "Do you think he made it?" Danny questioned.

"He's the only one who knows the private stations." Kono sighed "Lets hope he did." She looked around, keeping her gun prepared.

"Where's he now though, that's what I wanna know?" Danny sighed scanning the area.

"Maybe he already left?" Kono suggested though had doubt herself.

"No... We would've seen him on the way here. We all agreed on the same road so this sort of worry doesn't happen." Danny growled in annoyance knowing McGarrett wasn't about.

"Calm down, Danny. It'll be okay. It always is." Kono tried but she knew he was stressing out for good reason. McGarrett wasn't someone you could take down easily.

H*5*0

It smelt of corpses and ... burning?

Steve's eyes shot open from the mixture of foul smells. It took him a moment to adjust to the light but once he regained himself, he saw that he was surrounded by dead bodies and an increasing fire which was disconnected to the bodies which were drowning him. Steve shook violently though the flames were boiling his insides. His bulging eyes looked round the 'room', the same cave section he and his team had been staying.

"You like it?" A voice emerged from the shadows. "I find humans burn at a nice pace... I was just testing my times." A shadow gestured to the pile burning nearby. The sick voice came closer and before Steve knew it, a man with roughly cut blonde hair was in his face, spitting his words. "You know..." He grabbed Steve's jaw. This is when McGarrett realised that his aching body was tied around a wooden pole in the middle of the corpses. "Your bloody team had been a pain in my ass for far too long." The man had a British accent as he threatened, tightening his grip on the jaw. He wore the same colourful, elite uniform as the other man he had seen before. 'Harold Mayor' was stitched in white on his chest. His foot was stood heavily on a corpses face, no respect for the dead probably because he killed them.

"And you know... you're just... an ass." McGarrett smirked earning himself a charitable punch to the face. His head shook as the pain bounced back. Before, his body felt sore and tingled, like it was numbed but now all the wounds shot back all at once. All the bruises, the gashes, the concussion, it all exploded from the punch to his cheek. He groaned quietly and dry coughed, spitting blood onto the cave's floor.

"Laugh it up while you can Steve McGarrett of Five-0, because your time is nearly up." The man smirked before he heard a girl screaming and trying in the distance. From the shadows emerged Lewis Thaddam pulling a blonde girl by her hair and throwing her before Harold and Steve. "Ah! Steven!" Harold clasped his hands together with a large grin on his face as he hopped off from the bodies and landed beside the girl on her knees. "Meet your hero" he chuckled "Or rather heroine."

"What are you talking about?" Steve demanded, still shaking, looking down at the girl. She looked to be early twenties, very young yet she was wearing a minor uniform and had mud scrambled in her bleach blonde hair.

"This is Maria Lones, I believe." Harold smiled cruelly pulling his gun out. "She attempted to take you away from us. She tried to stop your bleeding." He cocked his gun. "She tried to Save you, McGarrett." He aimed. "So she must pay." He fired.

"NO!" Steve cried instantaneously but Mayor fired despite his cry. The girl's brains were blown and her body fell dead.

"Throw her onto the fire." Harold ordered. Lewis nodded and dragged her to the flames.

Steve watched the body, the person who tried to save his life, burning before his eyes. He felt so guilty. It was her fault she was dead. 'Dammit...' McGarrett thought to himself. He sqeezed his eyes shut before looking Harold in the eyes "You're dead... bitch." Steve threatened glaring at him.

"Ooo, I'm quaking in my boots." Harold mimicked in a stupid voice before punching McGarrett's abdomen and then performing an uppercut. McGarrett grunted but held back most of the signs of pain and discomfort. No way would he satisfy him. "I'm going to. Make. You. Scream." He smirked taking another punch.

H*5*0

An hour had passed quickly. Chin and Adam had waited only 5 minutes before the MedEvac's arrived along with SWAT. Two medics ran over to the men immediately. "Kelly, Sir please sit down." One man said helping him to the helicopter. Adam followed at the other man's orders.

"I'm fine. Just focus on Kelly." Adam begged staring at Kelly. He looked awful. His shirt had been torn and battered and on his skin were black and blue bruises. The bruises were aimed in specific areas, mainly the centre of his abdomen, the left side of his ribs and his knee looked incredibly swollen. He had deep stab wounds on his right arm, on his bicep and his hand was stabbed through. Dried blood stained his hair, as was the same on Adam.

"Okay, sir you have a concussion." A medic informed Adam "And a badly stitched bullet wound on your side. You need to get to hospital as does he. You may travel in the same helicopter if you wish." The medic stared serious as the other fixed Chin up.

"A couple of broken rips, concussion, stab wounds. We need to get going now, Rodgers." The other medic informed.

"I'll stay but we need to go." Adam begged.

The medic nodded and their 'copter took off.

"Please take care of yourself..." Adam thought preying for Kono. "... Please..." 


	18. Chapter 18 - Escape Route

Steve grunted from the pain as he was punched yet again onto his bare chest. All of his bandages had been ripped off and burned, the blood had already started seeping out from his arm. His head was exposed and dripping quietly from the other reopened wound, probably because he'd had a dozen punches to the head. His concussion grew more violent, he felt like throwing up - Which he nearly did... twice. He was dizzy but this raging pain and this... fear kept him wide awake and alert, sensitive for each oncoming blow to his body. His forearm had eventually adjusted to the way it was bent to be tied around the pole but the pain still vibrated and throbbed up and down it. His legs were okay except the few kicks to his right shin and his crushed left foot. Walking would be difficult.. His abdomen was raw from the thick punches delivered to it. They would jab and then perform one gigantic blow to the centre of it, forcing him to cough up spit or blood, maybe both?

Lewis Thaddam and Harold Mayor were the only ones throwing punches and kicks however they did have guards standing by. "You ruined everything." Lewis spat pacing back and forth. "If you and your FUCKING TEAM had only obeyed..." Thaddam stopped in front of Steve, he smirked. "Then none of you would've had to die." He threatened before appearing almost suddenly before McGarrett's body, stabbing deep into McGarrett's thigh with a slick, short, silver knife. Steve couldn't help but grunt and whine from the sudden shot through his skin and flesh. Lewis's face was scrunched up from the force he was performing. It scrunched up even more as he pushed in further. "You're dead."

He yanked the knife out and held it high, aiming at his chest. Harold grabbed his arm with force, stopping Lewis's blow. "No! Idiot. We can use him to escape. Our first plan might have failed but at least now we could get out of this hell." Harold explained before tightening then letting go of Lewis's arm. Thaddam grunted before looking back at McGarrett.

"What... First Plan?" Steve tried with a strained voice, wanting to get to the bottom of all of this nonsense. The stab wound was burning, walking would now certainly be difficult. He felt like one of the burning bodies.

"Guess there's no harm!" Lewis chuckled before clenching McGarrett's jaw tightly. He stood to the right of him and forced his head to face him. Harold decided to let the plan be told so kept playing 'box' on McGarrett's front. With every jab, Steve tried to turn straight ahead to make the pain ever so slightly more bearable, but unfortunately, with every attempt to look forward, the rough hand crushing his jaw refused him.

"We were going to use your precious Task Force as a bribe..." Lewis chuckled slightly to become hysterical and forced a hand around Steve's neck, beginning to strangle him. Lewis had bulging eyes as he found the hilarity of torture. "We were going to take back our boys. Malcolm Narling and James Daniels. Yes, they are a few of ours who we need back, you see..." Lewis explained releasing his grip.

McGarrett couldn't help but dry cough and gasp for air. Lewis walked away casually carrying the knife behind his back with the blade facing McGarrett. "They were in Hawaii a little while back. Collecting some illegal military weapons from our merchant, but your damn team had to lock 'em up!" Lewis took a calming breath and turned back to face Steve. His face had a rooted smirk but his eyes were red with stress.

Steve wasn't much different, he kept up an exhausted poker face but his eyes were red with pain and sleep deprivation. He kept coughing until the pain became to unbearable and he had to swallow them back down. His vision had top-sided and became blurred. He blinked, squeezing his eyes to retrieve some eyesight back.

"Light it." Harold commanded gesturing to a second pile of bodies, this time uncomfortably close to some McGarrett was surrounded by. One guard nodded, sprinkled some extra gasoline onto the bodies before burning them. The fire caught onto their clothing quickly, then their hair, then began melting their skin and bones. The smell was sickening, it made Steve gag slightly. The punching had subsided for a moment while Harold and Lewis hastily made their way to the shadows once again.

In this time McGarrett tried to calm his nerves and catch his dying breaths. They were sour and short, it hurt to breath. It hurt to stay awake.

Suddenly, echoing down the cave came deafening gunshots. Steve winced at each, his ears ringing. There were several shots and they were getting closer and closer. Shouts and screams following.

"Dammit!" Harold cursed as he turned back to McGarrett. Mayor stared pissed for a moment, looking at his eye twitch at each gunshot which echoed down the tunnels. "We're going to go for a little walk." Harold pulled his favourite silver pistol and slammed the butt onto Steve's reopened forehead wound, causing blood to stain his weapon and McGarrett's face.

Steve instantly fell to the darkness. All his aches and pains highlighted the fact that he was still alive but it was so painful... it was unbearable!

Harold kicked the pole and broke it instantly, it crumbled and released Steve without issue. "Burn this place down! No one gets past this section!" Mayor demanded. Lewis willingly grabbed the gasoline and splattered it everywhere. Mayor, meanwhile, dragged Steve's heavy body down the tunnel - with the help of a guard. Even the Maddest of Men can't carry a SuperSEAL alone.

"Stop firing!" Harold heard one man speak. "They've got McGarrett."

"Damn right we got McGarrett!" Mayor reacted spitting his words. "And we'll blow his brains out if you come close!" Harold threatened escaping with Steve wrapped in one arm, the bloodied silver pistol in the other. There were five enemy guards, two mad men and one SuperSEAL.

What could possibly go wrong? 


	19. AUTHORS NOTE - APOLOGIES

Author here  
Sorry the story hasn't been coming along swiftly haha  
I need inspiration haha  
I'm sort of waiting for the new season to be on UK television so I can really get back into it, ya'know?  
I'm so sorry to all my fans who are waiting and expecting a new release, it's just not coming to me so easy.  
I don't know when the new chapter will be released but don't worry I won't give up 3  
December has been literally the busiest month I've ever experienced haha  
So yeah...  
Excuses, excuses I know! :')

Thanks for all the support and see you soon x

Bethany xx


End file.
